Meaningful Existence
by Jacobluver321
Summary: Bella moves into a new house built by Esme with married parents Charlie and Renee. The house is nice, large and right beside the Cullens... Follows twilight plot basically with a few major exceptions.


**Chapter: 1 Scent**

I stepped outside to greet the new neighbors my "parents" had been bugging me about all weekend. The Swans. I seethed at the name. Stupid as it was, I hated them already. Why, you may ask? The smell emitting from their house was torturing. I was a 180 year old vampire who was used to the smell of human blood, but never had I smelled a more tempting aroma. I hated them for making me crave human blood again. Still, I couldn't bear to see the sympathetic disappointment on my father, Carlisle's' face if I seized the delectable humans and drained them dry. Esme, my mother, clamped her hand on my shoulder and led me out the door. I sighed and allowed her to steer me across the well mown lawn and through the thick, dense forest surrounding our mansion. Upon nearing the Swan's house, I took a sharp intake of breath through my nose. My nostrils flared as I breathed in the challenge. The scent bitch slapped me and my keen eyes searched wildly around briefly until they targeted and focused on the supplier of the scent. I then saw their home. They lived in a very nice house. 2 story house, white complete with dark green moss draped over the roof and windows like a blanket. Beautiful , mildly ornate yet very conservative and practical. I smiled. Esme had truly worked her magic. On the porch I saw 3 figures sitting on a long bench , talking and drinking, I narrowed my eyes seething _beverages._ I scowled. I could smell the lemonade on their breath, in their blood. I smiled widely and said, " Welcome to the neighborhood". They all turned around and stood. There was a man with a dark beard and dark eyes who had his arm draped around a woman with curly red hair and a girl who appeared to be around 17, standing off to the side awkwardly." Hi, my name's Charlie this is my wife, Renee", he gestured to the woman. " And my daughter Bella." "You have a lovely family", Esme smiled warmly. I looked at Bella who dropped her gaze before smiling shly. " Lovely", I reiterated plastering on my best polite smile while holding my breath_. Their smell may be annoying but that's no_ reason to be rude, I chastised myself. They seemed pretty nice. Renee looked at me flushed and elbowed Bella in what she thought was a subtle way. Bella gasped in shock and looked back. Renee made a face. Bella turned to me awkwardly. "Um would you like to come in?" "Thank you", Esme said. Charlie escorted us into the heated kitchen. The kitchen had marble counters with a red backsplash. Nice and contemporary. The living room had a huge deer head above the front door and red leather couches sitting on tan carpet. Esme took a seat in the kitchen after Renee gestured her so. The adults stood in the kitchen. Bella and I stood awkwardly on the outside. " Bella why don't you and Edward go chat amongst yourselves" , Charlie said. " Follow me", she said uncertainly. She led me over to the sofas. "You can sit", she said. I sat. She looked at me and I looked at her. She had long auburn hair that curled just above her chest. She had a pale heart shaped face with a thin nose and pink lips. On her body she wore a white tank top underneath a green plaid shirt paired with loose fitting jeans and green keds. I tried purging her thoughts but got nothing. I figured I'd better make conversation instead of trying to rape her mind for information. With her as my next door neighbor there'd be plenty of time for mind raping later. Unless, of course, she died. I shrugged mentally. Humans tended to do that.

"So, your new here", I said smoothly

She nodded. "Yep", she answered the floor.

"Well I can assure you you'll love it here. There's plenty of pleasant company and you'll be attending a nice school"

She looked up at me in interest. She came and sat beside me. We'll be going to the same school then. I smelled her more intensely than before and stiffened, my posture rigid.

"Maybe we'll have some of the same classes."', she said quietly.

I paused before speaking to retain myself. "Maybe you shouldn't sit so close to me."

She looked taken a back. "Well maybe you should just… go home" she snapped sadly.

"Perhaps", I agreed sharply as I rose abruptly to my feet with inhuman speed.

"I'll see you at home", I said to Esme when I passed her.

To the swans' I said: "Thank you for inviting me into your home goodbye", politely.

"Edward",esme sighed.

I flickered my gaze to Bella who looked hurt and offended. She looked up at me through her eyelashes in a surprisingly alluring way. I cleared my mind of the brief attraction coursing through me, sniffed once to remind myself of the reason I was leaving and turned quickly when I realized I was staring. The last thing I heard before zipping through the door was Renee's voice saying "was it something we said?" esme stayed there assuring her it was fine and making up excuses for me.


End file.
